BitterSweet
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Tea decides to follow Niomi, Tea sees how much she's been missing. With all the horror that Niomi goes through, will Tea finally make a stand?


BitterSweet  
  
Tea is on the phone with Yugi talking about their day off. "Yeah so, Yugi you wanna hang out with me today, maybe the other guys too?" Tea asked. "Sorry Tea, I've got to help Grandpa with the Game Shop and I'll be doing that for the whole day." Tea was disappointed, "What about everyone else?" she asked. "Joey is taking a little bonding trip with Serenity, Tristan is spending the day at Fighting Camp, and well, there's me and the shop, so your on your own for today." "Aw, ok, I guess I'll see how Niomi gets all those cuts and bruises, and maybe figure out why she's always suspended." "That sounds great, well, I have to go. Talk to ya later Tea" Yugi hung up. Tea hung up as well, "Well let's go follow Niomi."  
  
"Tea! I'm going to school!" Niomi yelled out as Tea ran downstairs. "Ok, see you later." Niomi ran out the door. Tea hide under the frame of the window and watched. Niomi was on time as she usually is. Niomi was running for the bus when she ran into the bully gang. "If it isn't the small fry?" one of them said. "Go away!" Niomi spat back, "I want to actually get to the bus today." "Hummm, how bout... no!" The bullies started beating up Niomi. Tea was shocked, "That's why they always tell me she's tardy."  
  
Tea silently followed Niomi, who limped all the way tp school. Tea hated seeing Niomi this way. When she got to school, Tea watched through her school window. "Ah, Miss Gardener, your late!" said Niomi's teacher. "Sorry Miss Xacar." Niomi walked over to her seat next to Mokuba. Mokuba looked down at her limp leg, "It looks worse then yesterday" Mokuba worried. "Yeah, well, at least Suzuki is still in jail" Niomi whispered quietly. Tea couldn't believe it. Niomi was in those fights every day?  
  
It was soon lunch, and Mokuba and Niomi sat at a table... alone. Niomi was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when the bullies came to her table. "Aw man, can't I eat my lunch this time? It's turkey today." The bullies looked at each other, "Let me think... no!" one of them took her sandwich and the rest of her lunch with it. "You can eat some of my lunch Niomi" Mokuba said. "Thanks, your a good friend." Tea talked to herself again, "And that's why Niomi's always hungry?"  
  
Recess was no better. Niomi limped her way to the bench on the playground with Mokuba helping her. "Man, my leg really hurts" Niomi said rubbing her leg. "Niomi, you can't just let those guys pick on you like that!" "Mokuba you don't get it, I fight them, I get hurt and lose the battle, and when I go to the nurse she suspends me for uncessary injuries!" Niomi continued, "And I have to finish school, plus, it's hard enough to try and hide this from Tea, she wouldn't understand."  
  
Tea was heartbroken. Niomi and she were so far apart, they couldn't tell each other anything anymore. "Hey there shorty!" one of the bullies shouted out. "Just what I needed." "Listen guys!" they turned to Mokuba, "You leave her alone!" They turned to him and glared, "Or else what, you gonna tell your Big Brother? Baby!" the bullies started to laugh. Niomi could see that Mokuba was hurt. "Hey!" they stopped laughing, "Are you here t pick on me? Or are you too scared?" They now glared at her and a circle was being made.  
  
"You wanna start something Gardener?" one of them asked. "Does it look like it or are you too stupid to understand?" the biggest of the group punched Niomi right in the face. Blood dripped from her mouth now. They started punching her and kicking her as she lay on the ground. They were about to finish her off when they heard a loud shout, "Stop!" Tea rushed in through the crowd.  
  
"Stop it now!" Tea shouted, "Niomi are you ok?" Tea helped Niomi up. "What is the meaning of this?" said one of the teachers rushing in. "Niomi, that is the last straw!" the teacher then noticed Tea. "Oh, hello there Miss Gardener" she continued, "I do belive you can take Niomi home since she is now suspened."  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Tea said helping Niomi out of the playground. "Niomi!" there was a shout from behind. Tea turned, still holding Niomi, "Sorry I couldn't help you..." Mokuba said with a sad face. "No it's ok, I was born to have this happen to me." Tea turns Niomi around and walks into Tea's car.  
  
It was a silent ride home, Niomi finally broke the silence, "What were you doing at my school?" "I... well... I was following you because everyone was busy and I had a day off, so I decided to see why you were always coming home as you were." There was a big silence between them. "Well, I guess you know now."  
  
Tea felt guilt rising. "I should've never followed Niomi." "But then again, it was bad of Niomi to keep such secrets from me." "But then again, she has a reason."  
  
Tea kept arguing with herself as she parked into her driveway. Niomi was silent limping into her house. She accepted no help with anything. But Tea finally knew it was time to talk. "Niomi, I know your mad... but... you shouldn't keep such things secret from me."  
  
Niomi didn't look at her, then when she did, Tea was waiting for a harsh response. "Yeah, your right Tea." Tea stopped flinching. "And I should've told you, sorry." Ok, so here's another Tea and Niomi fanfic. But it's still a great fanfiction, don't you think? Please Review! 


End file.
